Build talk:Team - 2 Man UW Trappers
Copy of the original discussion page: talk:Team - Underworld Speed Trap Duo --Funky Jah 11:32, 2 July 2007 (CEST) I wonder if it can be done with a hero :Well you could, but only by entirely and manually controlling your hero, which can be very tedious. I personally don't think I can do that, because I have only two hands, one mouse and one brain, but this is not impossible, you have to give it a try! --Funky Jah 11:32, 2 July 2007 (CEST) ::It is VERY, VERY easy to do with a hero but if you don't want a headache, you shall be the first ranger (who is labelled here as the puller, and don't forget to disable the hero's ALL skills, and you have to manually move (use flags) and cast)Gelei 12:26, 22 April 2008 (EDT) This seems a little inefficiant to me. I use 2 rangers, with : Spike, Barbed, Flame, and Dust traps energizing wind (2 beastmastery puller) or quickening zephire (max wilderness spotter) Serpents Quickness, Wherling Def Troll Urgent (puller) or Rebirth (spotter) The two spirits will end by the time enuph traps have been laid (about half way threw the 90s you have befor they go off) The puller then leaves to pull the spotter stays put to mark the location of the traps. To insure every hit of flame and dust the Spotter lays a spike trap as the traps begin to go off wile coverd in whirling def forcing a second knockdown. If for some reason the mobs dont die (thanks to a bad pull) the puller uses dust trap to extend the blind followed by troll urgent and the spoter runs so he can res. Its much simpler (no anoying mimicry) and unlimited resing to cover mistakes. Only thing you have to make sure of is droping ew befor qz (dont know the math offhand but i know it changes the cost of dust trap if you do it out of order) but i solve that problem by giving ew to the puller who picks the trapping spot and calls ew to start the routeen. (please excuse my horrilbe spelling/grammer thats why i didnt just edit the page to reflect my trapping techniqe lol) Couldn't you just bind your hero ranger keys?--Relyk 20:45, 23 February 2008 (EST) Wooooow. 1st off, heroes steal your goods and 2nd, it is so dang hard to find people wanting to trap the UW any more. Sure practice with a partner till you get good but after that go solo. In fact you don't even have to train in the UW to get better. Do the Vermans or anything else that will chase you. Any thing is trappable and I would love someone to tell me what is impossible to trap. SME —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.167.53.173 (talk • ) 06:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC). Escaping? They won't be able to escape. Spike Trap will KD them, and the cripple from Barbed Trap will disable them. There is no escape XD. Two things, Armor/WD 1. Do you need maxed armor for this build? and 2. why do you need Whirling Defense.--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:40, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Whirling Defense is to stop death from Aatxes while you are pulling and they are not blinded, as they will easily kill you 3-5 hits. Well, do you still need Maxed Armor, I made a ranger just for this build. And i don't want to spend all my money on max armor that I won't need (chances are this'll be the only thing I do for a while, so i won't need armor for anything else.)?--19px ‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Christmas']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:21, 25 December 2007 (EST) :You do, taking 1000 damage from an Aataxe is fun tho =P-- The Assassin 17:00, 24 February 2008 (EST) Ha. Woooow. If you need you need Whirling Defense then I see why you would also have a partner. I have farm so many different places and have noticed that unless they can telesport to you, Whirling Defense is a waste of space. I solo most of UW without max armor and both max Expertise and Wilderness Survival runes on. SME —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.167.53.173 (talk • ) 06:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC). Terrrorweb pull I find these easy to pull while using a longbow at higher ground. Try to attack when they are grouped around the statue, then run back PAST your traps. That should kill them. I did that with another tactic with my cousin 1 is for kd etc and the other for the dmg! just run to them and run back the other ranger must be out of los! [[User:woefpoef|'Woef']][[User_talk:woefpoef|'Poef']] 10:47, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Only NM Better be only NM...You wont get enough traps through for HM (Aatxes) w/out a QZ and EW If u play good u will trust me! [[User:woefpoef|'Woef']][[User_talk:woefpoef|'Poef']] 10:47, 13 March 2008 (EDT) O WOOOOW! Just wandering but how many of you guys are real trappers or you just go with what ever farm is populare. I have always HATED the QZ/EW combo. People cry and quit using a build after a minor nerf. They didn't nerf trapping all together. "If u play good u will trust me!" I'm sorry woefpoef but I don't believe you are a good trapper. After they nefted that combo I saw very few trappers playing, but the ones that kept on playing did the crazest stuff i have ever seen any farmers do, but you know why they were doing that crazy stuff. Cause they were good and knew how to be flexible with what happened and started to make an even bigger profite. SME —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.167.53.173 (talk • ) 06:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC). Why tripwire? Why not just drop another Spike Trap after they come? :S It may only happen to be but I pull as the second ranger, so my spike trap is recharged by the time they hit the traps. 64.252.176.239 17:18, 17 October 2008 (EDT)